


4 + 1 (tries)

by sleepyeonbin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort, Confident Yeonjun, Fluff and Angst, Flustered Soobin, M/M, Mostly fluff though, Soft Choi Soobin, not really explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyeonbin/pseuds/sleepyeonbin
Summary: Yeonjun continuously teases Soobin by pretending to kiss his cheek, but what if he is on the receiving end for once?4 times Yeonjun tries to kiss Soobin and one time it backfires.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	4 + 1 (tries)

The first time it happened was at TXT's shooting for their music video "Crown". 

They had a bit of time between shots and the "behind the scenes" camera was pointed at them. Yeonjun suddenly asked "Do you want to move in with me?", referring to the mv in a way, so Soobin quickly responded with "Sure, let's live together" while grinning and putting his arm around Yeonjun's shoulder. Exactly at that moment, when Soobin wasn't looking in his direction, the former puckered his lips, quickly moved closer to the other's face, and basically gave him a kiss on the cheek..well, there were still some centimetres left, but Soobin just made a little "ah" noise while Yeonjun immediately left again. Soobin's cheeks seem a bit more colored now, though.

That wasn't the only time something like that ocurred. 

When all five members were seated in the practice room, filming their reaction to the newly-released "Cat&Dog" music video, Yeonjun, sitting next to Soobin, rested his hand on the latter's cheek, looked him in the eye for a moment, and once again pretended to give him a kiss. Soobin was instantly flustered, jumping slightly and touching his cheek where Yeonjun would've kissed. The other members didn't really notice what had just happened, but Yeonjun smirked at the previous reaction, seeming quite satisfied with himself. 

The third time might've been the most embarrassing so far, since it happened at a mini fanmeeting. 

Yeonjun's task was to make the other members laugh, and Soobin's turn was last. The fans were frantically screaming, but he could only focus on the eldest who was standing across from him. Soobin already seemed quite nervous, he kept fiddling around and making sure Yeonjun wouldn't come too close while he was mentally preparing himself. He wasn't sure what the other would do, but he was basically anticipating everything, knowing how shameless he could be sometimes. When Yeonjun closed the distance between them, Soobin automatically stepped backwards which made the elder laugh and lose his composure for a few seconds. Right afterwards, though, he came closer again, without Soobin backing away. "Yah", he repeated a few times, grabbing the younger's waist and moving upwards to his elbow. Soobin tried really hard not to show how much the other member affected him. When there was no reaction, the oldest grabbed the microphone with both hands and made kissing noises. Soobin, remembering the former events, suddenly felt a warmth across his face and stepped back again, not really being able to control his expression anymore, which Yeonjun realized, so he hit his chest, relieving the younger of the weird warmth and his laugh. 'Oh god, is my face red?', was all Soobin could think, covering his face with one of his hands while the other members joined, laughing amusedly. Of course Yeonjun had known this is what'd make Soobin laugh, and he was definitely endeared by how flustered he'd get. 

The fourth time could be considered the most unexpected.

Behind the scenes of a live performance they'd just been given some candy Soobin was looking at, when Yeonjun out of nowhere just pretended to kiss his cheek, leaving Soobin confusedly saying "what what" with an obvious blush. He smirked once again when turning around to look at the younger after the short happening. 

The fifth time was different, though. 

All of the younger members were at the bighit building receiving individual vocal training, since they were going to perform quite often again starting from mid-may.  
Their comeback was rapidly approaching and they were all excited to finally be able to perform on stage again, but at the same time they can’t help but feel the immense pressure of this album. Afterall, this would be the last part of their trilogy and both fans and strangers have been desperately waiting for new content, new concepts, new songs.  
Especially now, when they’re in their dorms at night and start thinking quietly to themselves, their insecurities start to show up. So it was no surprise when Soobin, sitting on his bed, quietly told Yeonjun next to him “I’m worried..”.  
“Hm?” Yeonjun turned his head, looking up from his phone he had previously been occupied with and set his gaze on Soobin. “What if our comeback turns out to be unsuccessful?”, Soobin muttered the words a bit incoherently, but the eldest tried his best to listen to him, sensing something was off. “You know we’ve been practicing the choreography and songs for months, right? Our fans have been patiently waiting for us and I- what if we disappoint them?”. Slowly, Yeonjun put his arm around Soobin’s shoulders and waited if he wanted to continue, but when the other just kept looking downwards, he decided to interject.  
“We all suffer the most right before the comeback, don’t we? It hurts to see you like this”, Yeonjun leaned in a bit, surprising Soobin and making him glance at him. “You’re the leader, but you shouldn’t feel like you have to burden everything by yourself, alright? Out of everyone you’d know best that this comeback will be absolutely amazing, I mean, the choreography? It’s the hardest and most impressive one yet. The vocals? The rap? Come on, don’t tell me you’re not in love with every song on the tracklist.”  
Yeonjun smiled while saying that and even Soobin now wore a small grin on his face, his dimples beginning to show.  
The oldest pulled him into a side hug, not missing the small sound of surprise Soobin made and continued “And even if this album turned out to be unsuccessful – so what? Will the world suddenly end? Will we all get kicked out and be completely forgotten by everyone? We’d just have to prepare even more meticulously for the next one.”  
Soobin still seemed too thoughtful for Yeonjun’s liking, so he promptly grabbed his cheeks in his hands and stared at him. His eyes, now bigger than usual opened up in surprise, his small nose, his pretty lips and soft cheeks which were now rosy as he held them.  
“Soobin, you’re the most talented, pretty and hard-working person I know. Believe me. “  
“Hnn hyung, stop it..”, Soobin whined, his blush spreading even more obviously.  
“Please, I need you to know that no matter what happens, we will be fine. All five of us. “  
It was a very intimate moment. Not in an inappropriate way, but as in Soobin trusted Yeonjun with his worries and he didn’t judge him for it. He even tried to help.  
So yes, when Soobin leaned in and kissed Yeonjun in that moment, it might’ve surprised the both of them, but as they found their pace and broke apart again, an honest “I love you” followed by an “I love you too. And thank you” made both of them feel immensely grateful to have each other. Both of them were now full-on blushing, way too obvious themselves to point out and tease the other for it.  
“Don’t get me wrong- I’ve wanted to do that for forever, but why so suddenly?” Yeonjun laughed, immediately missing the quick feeling of Soobin’s lips on his. “Yeonjun, you see..I am not that good with words sometimes, especially-” he gestured between them “-when it comes to you. But I need to make sure you also know how precious you are to both me and the rest of the members. Of course, you’ve always had such talent and uniqueness everyone always envied about you. But you’re more than that, you’re an incredible friend with the biggest heart, always there for a joke and ready to lift me up even when I’m being irrational..so thank you.”  
Yeonjun kissed him after he said that.  
And yes, they shared many more kissed that night until they both fell asleep practically on top of each other, but except for some blackmailing photos the other members didn’t mention any shift in their relationship.

Sometimes unexpected things happen, but in this case, it was for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho! This is my first ao3 work, I hope it wasn't to messy to read!  
> I actually started this a few months ago but never got around to finishing it, so I'm sorry it might seem rushed. I want to write longer and better stuff soon, so please look forward to it!
> 
> Also txt's comeback is in 17 days so!! yay!!  
> Hope you're having a great day/night and enjoyed this fic.


End file.
